


Stop Light

by FlawlessIvory101



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawlessIvory101/pseuds/FlawlessIvory101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Akihiko shouldn't have told Misaki he was going to drive him to the grocery store when he had pulled another all nighter. Maybe Misaki shouldn't have been lecturing him angrily while Akihiko was concentrating on driving. Or maybe, they both should have spotted they stop light glaring at them both in bright red overhead or none of this would have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Light

Maybe Akihiko shouldn't have told Misaki he was going to drive him to the grocery store when he had pulled another all nighter. Maybe Misaki shouldn't have been lecturing him angrily while Akihiko was concentrating on driving. Or maybe, they both should have spotted they stop light glaring at them both in bright red overhead or none of this would have happened.

Akihiko blinked with a low, pained groan as he tried to straighten himself out of his slumped over position. He winced from the sharp pain in his side which caused him to slump over again where the pain wasn't as prominent. The right side of his head was also throbbing, and he could feel a warm liquid trickling down his face in a steady flow. _What happened?_

He opened his eyes slowly again once he got used to the pain in his side and head. His vision was blurry, but he could make out the steering wheel in front of him. However, something was off. Terribly off. The dashboard seemed crumpled starting in the middle right before the passenger side was reached inside of his vehicle. And he could detect the very strong scent of burning metal now. It was a very interesting smell, but it was too much and it was everywhere around him.

Was that shouting he could hear outside the car as well? Why were people shouting? What the hell was going on and why couldn't he stop being so dazed? He blinked slowly again, taking in a steady breath trying to wake himself from this strange feeling of vertigo. Where was Misaki? His lover's name seemed to awaken something inside the young author, his memory suddenly coming back to him in fuzzy pictures.

He and Misaki were arguing over something stupid, as usual. Then, all of the sudden, there was a loud honking and a screeching noise that caused his car to swerve to the right. Almost immediately after he felt intense pain all over his body before he passed out from it. Maybe he passed out from shock too. But… Misaki. He had to make sure he was okay too.

Akihiko turned his head in the direction where Misaki was sitting beside him, praying that he was going to be alright and just be in the same exact state as him. Just confused and in just a bit of pain. But, what he saw next wasn't just "a bit of pain".

Misaki was slumped over in his seat, the safety belt cutting into his throat so much that Akihiko wanted to reach forward and unlatch the damn thing so it wasn't choking his boyfriend. But, he didn't do so in fear that Misaki would fall forward and crash through the already cracked windshield.

However, that wasn't the thing that was most concerning to him. Misaki's right side seemed to be arched towards Akihiko in an abnormal way, and he seemed to not be breathing at the moment. Or at least, not much at all to the point Akihiko had to strain his eyes to make sure Misaki's side was moving. It was. Just… almost not. Akihiko was also worried about the blood that was trickling out of both sides of Misaki's mouth. That was a sign of internal bleeding right?

"Misaki?" Akihiko called out weakly, his voice shaky. His heart pounded fearfully against his chest, his stomach in nervous knots as he heard sirens get closer and closer to where he and his lover were trapped. The shouting outside was also getting louder and more panicked. Yet, no response was given to him by his lover. Misaki's closed eyelids weren't even fluttering anymore. Was he still breathing? Akihiko didn't get a chance to check before there was a loud sound of metal grinding together on his door, clearly being pried open.

Bright sunlight flooded through the car when his door was wrenched away, and there was a man's voice calling out to other paramedics that there was another passenger that someone needed to get the hell out as soon as possible. Suddenly, the seatbelt that was holding Akihiko up in his seat was released and he choked out a distressed sound as he began to fall forward, the pain in his side shooting up and down his entire body from the sudden jolt. Someone's strong arms caught him before he crashed into the windshield and pulled him out of his totalled vehicle gently.

"First patient is responding!" Akihiko blinked as the paramedic who was holding him shouted at the others who were bustling around, and he raised his face to look up at his rescuer. He… looked familiar. The doctor looked down at Akihiko, his bright blue eyes calm, but with a grief kind of shine to them. "It's going to be okay, Usami-sensei," he murmured and began to lift him up onto a stretcher by himself.

' _Who was this man and how did he know his name? Why did he look familiar? Why weren't they getting to his Misaki sooner?'_ Those were Akihiko's last coherent thoughts before his body gave way to the pain and he passed out again with the shouts of paramedics and yelling of citizens surrounding him.

**-Page Break-**

Akihiko's eyelids fluttered open, what felt like minutes later, when in reality it had been seven hours. He groaned groggily, shifting his body slightly, but released a low cry of pain when he did so. The pain in his side wasn't nearly as bad as earlier, but it was still there. He glanced around his environment, soon coming to the conclusion that he was in a hospital room. Most likely in the ICU judging from the small size of the room and the constant chatter of doctors and nurses outside.

His eyes drifted closed again for a moment, knowing he was in safe hands, but quickly snapped them open again when he realized he had no idea about the current condition of Misaki. He looked around the room, trying to locate where he could push a nurse assistance button, but stopped his search when his best friend Hiroki entered the room, his face worn and tired.

"Akihiko," he said, his tone relieved. "I'm glad you woke up. It's about time you did," he said as he walked over to the silver haired man's bed. Akihiko looked up at the smaller brunette man, not able to get his question in before Hiroki started to babble on again.

"You're going to be just fine. Nowaki said so himself, he was the doctor who got you out of the car, just so you know. You had a piece of glass stuck in your right side which is why your side is hurting-"

"Hiroki," Akihiko tried to cut in, but his friend just kept rambling on, his hands wringing something he was holding in his hands. It looked like a pale yellow scarf.

"And you have a slight concussion from the impact of the other car, but it's nothing serious. You also have a few bruises on your arms, and chest I think-"

"Hiroki," Akihiko tried again.

"Um, you also broke your left wrist. Also, you happened to break your right foot when trying to punch the emergency brake when the impact happened-."

"Kamijou!" Akihiko shouted, his good arm shooting out to grab onto one of Hiroki's arms. The literature professor immediately stopped his talking, his teeth sinking into his lower lip instead, his brown eyes glimmering with panic and sorrow. "What about Misaki? Is he okay too?"

Hiroki bowed his head down, pulling his arm away from Akihiko's loose grip so he could lift up whatever he had been holding in his hands and placed it on the author's chest. "He… would have wanted you to have this. I think," he grumbled. Akihiko looked down. It was Misaki's yellow scarf that he was wearing earlier today, and his stomach clenched when he saw a few drops of blood on the corner of it. _Misaki's blood._

"You haven't answered me, Hiroki. How is Misaki?"

Hiroki fell silent once more, the only sound surrounding them was the constant beeping of Akihiko's heart monitor that was steadily speeding up in his dismay. He heard Hiroki swallow thickly before he raised his hand to lace his fingers with Akihiko's as comfort. "He… he didn't make it, Akihiko. I'm so sorry. He died just a couple minutes after the impact."

Akihiko stared at their intertwined hands, his heart literally stopping in his chest for a couple breathless seconds. You could tell by the brief silence of the heart monitor. There was no way. Misaki was alive. He's just in another room, being taken care of and healed so they could both be taken home together. They'd go back to being happy. In love. Healthy. _Alive._

"You're lying to me," Akihiko bit out bitterly, tearing his hand away from Hiroki's as if it had burned him, but he had a delayed reaction to it. "He's alive, he's just fine. He's… he's waiting for me to wake up. And- and we're going to go home together, and we'll both be healthy and unwounded again." His voice was getting more and more choked with every word as the realization began to dawn on him.

Hiroki shook his head slowly, his head still looking down at the tiled floor, and Akihiko sees two tear drops fall from Kamijou's eyes and splatter onto the floor. He was serious. Hiroki would never pull a sick joke like this, especially when the man rarely jokes anyway. Misaki was dead. Gone. Never coming back again.

Akihiko dropped his head against the pillow, noisy sobs tearing from his throat before tears even began to fall from his lavender eyes. He could feel the warmth of Hiroki's hand back in his, and Akihiko squeezed onto it as he felt the first tears trace against his cheek. It felt as if they were cutting through his skin, scorching him. Why? Why now? Why Misaki?

"I'm sorry," Hiroki murmured quietly, reaching his free hand forward to run it through Akihiko's hair. "I'll be with you. I'll help you through this, okay? It's… it's going to be okay even though it doesn't seem like it right now."

Akihiko shook his head against the pillow, taking in huge gulps of air, trying to calm himself. "Misaki," he called out quietly, squeezing Hiroki's hand tighter. "Misaki. Misaki. Misaki!"

There was no more Misaki to hug, kiss, embrace, or love. There was no more Misaki to yell at him for doing something stupid and foolish. There was no more Misaki to blush at Akihiko's sudden confessions of love or his perverted jokes and innuendoes. There was no more Misaki to tell him, ever so shyly, that he loves him. There was only going to be the bitter silence in the apartment. The remaining smell rubbed off on Misaki's clothes, the bedsheets, and his pillow. There was only going to be Akihiko alone in the apartment again, though this time it will be miserable solitude because he knows what it's like to be in the presence of his love, but only had it torn out of his grasp with wicked laughter to follow. All he would have to be in Misaki's presence will be dreams and a graveyard.


End file.
